


Art for skitz_phenom's story

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for skitz_phenom's story

Summary provided by the author: 

Post-canon. Arthur wakes up on the shore of Avalon; naked, alone, and quite confused. His travel back to Camelot only adds to that confusion; arriving at the castle Arthur finds that things are not what he expected. A significant amount of time has passed and things have changed for his Kingdom. One of those changes the absence of his manservant, who hasn’t been seen in Camelot since the battle at Camlann. Arthur – convinced that Merlin holds the answers to his unusual resurrection - sets out on a journey to find Merlin. He's led to a small village at the foothills of a mountain range where rumors of a ghost-white dragon and a powerful but slightly mad young man who cavorts with the great beast are whispered in hushed tones. The Merlin that Arthur finds is not the man he remembers (and perhaps some of that is due to the influence his Dragonlord powers appear to be having on him) and Arthur learns that his physical journey to find Merlin is not the only he needs to travel.

 

 


End file.
